When his life goes UPSIDE DOWN
by patricia.garza.503
Summary: When shaggy finally gets the guts to talk to his girl of his dreams, someone will get angry...and there will be action...rated M a really dark, dark story please REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

When his life went upside down

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCOOBY DOO! i like writing just for fun!:)

Summary: One day in shaggy's life when he finally has the guts to talk to velma, a boy gets angry, and theres action...Its someone no one expect it to on the version of mystery begins characters

Chapter One:

Shaggy is a outcast at high school,literally he is invisible to everyone..a shadow who walks in the halls of Coolsville High School. Shaggy was at the libary he wore a green lantern shirt with a big grey jacket. Also he wore brown baggy pants with his rip up old messy black pretend he was into a big book,he peeked away from it, He saw the girl of his dream, His everything...Velma Dinkley. She was on top of the ladder she was trying to get a book. Shaggy was breathless, "Ok this my chance..But what if she doesn't like me..she'll probably think am a weirdo..oh gosh!" thought shaggy. He sigh and got up, But when he got up...Velma already got the book. Shaggy sigh sadly and sat down she sat across him on a table full of books with her laptop, Probably doing a project. Shaggy rested his chin on his palm looking at her like a lost puppy, "Oh velma your so beautiful just like a-'', Shaggy's thought was stop when he felt heavy unwelcome hands touch his broad shoulders, and gave a hard squeeze. Shaggy gave a small yelp, " Hey fuck-head what are you doing trying to get laid!" said shaggy's biggest bully. "oh great. Here comes the most popluar jock in school, Fred Jones", thought shaggy rolling his eyes and looking down. Fred Jones was his biggest bully, His villain to every nightmare shaggy would have. Fred was always an jerk to shaggy, Everyday he tormented shaggy by giving him wedgies,throwing him in the garbage bag,even sometimes pulling his pants down in front of everyone,and shaggy would turn red when everyone see his small spiderman underwear and shaggy would scream "It was laundry day!". Fred got shaggy up, shaggy jump up to his feet. Velma looked up when fred called her ''hey he told me he wants to do you!". Shaggy turn red like a apple, Velma shrug and look down ignoring what fred had just said. Shaggy grunted then he yelp again when fred pick him up taking him to the restroom of the girls he hang his hoodie on the bathroom stall hanger was. Fred laugh and said "Catch ya after the bell, Loser!". Fred left the restroom and the bell rang, shaggy sigh ''Just great..Just great!". Velma had turn red, she got up and got her stuff when the bell had rang. She walked in the hallway, Thinking about that boy who was just looking at her...At first, She thought he was lookiing at a way hotter girl behind her but he wasn't, He was looking at her. She went in the girl's restroom she was looking down, Shaggy's eyes went wide " Oh gosh theres my other chance...what if she thinks am a pervert...oh gosh!". Shaggy gulp,and closed his eyes "okay, well here goes nothing!". "Um, Hey..." spoke shaggy. Velma was startled, She turned around in shock. "Um...what happen to you,and what are you doing in the girl's restroom?", said velma with a confuse face. "Um...Let's say that dude hanged me up". Velma chuckled then stop realizing that it might of been rude," Am sorry it's just that the joke-''. ''Oh no, it's ok really...", said shaggy. There was a akward moment, Velma broke the silence.'' Um...Can you help me get down from this?", said shaggy. ''Oh yea, sorry..", said velma. She helped shaggy he finally got down, He cleaned his jacket and thanked velma." Am sorry what fred told you...he can really be a jerk.", said shaggy.'' Its ok... Jocks are always the stupid ones..''. They left out the restroom, There was anothyer akward silence shaggy sigh,and velma spoke " It was really nice meeting you, Um...'' velma was quiet. ''Norville, Norville Rogers you can call me shaggy instead'', said shaggy. '' Groovy...ok well i gotta go um, shaggy bye.'', said velma. ''bye velma.'', said shaggy. Velma made a confuse face, then she just smile walking away. Shaggy nod and smile, He ran off to the libary hitting all the walls of the hallway very happy. Someone elses watch shaggy ran as he was all happy, Fred came out from the dark corner of the hallway. He made his jaw hard, He clench his knuckles tight making them crack.

Okay chapter one done and chapter two will be up as quick as a squierrl, gosh i love squierrels! hope you review. Oh and someone is getting jealous..Next chapter will be very dark...very very dark!


	2. Chapter 2 numb

When His Life Goes Upside Down

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or scooby Foster The People.

Summary: Must be warn this is gonna be a dark, dark chapter. So it may make you cry, but i came up with this story a year ago, When i had been feeling sad...Also in every chapter when a sad or happy part comes out i'll put in a song from my favorite band and not to mention my idol Mark Foster and "Foster The People". The song in this chapter is gonna be "Love".

Chapter Two: Numb

The whole day had been cloudy,and cold. The rest of the day was so full of happiness for shaggy. When he got to his last block, His smile kinda faded when Fred and his girlfriend who is the most popular girl in the school, Name Daphne was sitting there in front of where his seat is by the window. Shaggy looked down trying as hard as he can to avoid an problem from his bully Fred, He sat in his seat taking out his binder and books for the class. Daphne looked at shaggy and blew out a bubble from her gum that she was chewing. "Is it true your going out with the lesbian name Velma?" Shaggy felt anger rise up from his stomache, Yea since 7th grade, Daphne always spread rumours that velma was an lesbian. But he knew she wasn't, he was on velma's side. Again he just ignore her taunts and insults, Daphne rolled her eyes and mess up shaggy's hair trying to get his attenion."Listen to me you freaking freak." said Daphne. She looked shaggy and rolled her eyes she turn around on her seat her full attenion on fred, Shaggy sigh he turn to the window there was an tree with handmade swing. He smile imaging that he push velma's back as she was on the swing, He sigh he rest his chin on his palm...his mind wondering off.

Shaggy walking around in a room full of mirrors

"Am always running and a-jumping Like a fool would do"

Shaggy notices velma behind the mirror, she was trap.

"On through a wild i see-she sees me, We could be, Something, it's exciting i wanna run away, But i dont move, i stay.I talk to her i say: y-y-y you were meant for me Oh i can't speak i think am falling in LOVE,LOVE,LOVE"

Shaggy breaks the glass and get's velma by the hand, and they run in the fun house.

" It could be wonderful thing like love... ''

SHAGGY! yells the teacher, shaggy jumps a little in suprise."Oh am sorry..."said shaggy turning red. Everyone looked at shaggy including velma who sat across the room. The teacher shrug, and walked away to the front of the class. Everyone smirk, velma smile at shaggy and shrug. Shaggy did his goofy grin and looked down. Fred noticed the way they smile at each other, He clenched his jaw and looked away from them. After the bell rang, shaggy got up getting his stuff. Velma went up to him " Hey shaggy." Shaggy turn around, he got butterflies in his stomache."Yea?" said shaggy.''I was gonna ask if you wanna go to the malt shop some time...?" said velma." Um, yea" said shaggy with a smile. Velma smile and they walked together out the class. ''So to ask how did you know my name?'' said velma. " Oh well, i known you since 6th grade thats why."said shaggy. They started to get to know each other shaggy said some jokes and stuff, velma to every one if them. Fred was looking at them as they walked, He shrug and walked away angry. Shaggy and Velma went out the doors of Coolsville High. Velma smile at shaggy, they face each other "So tommarow?'' said shaggy. "Yea..bye shaggy."said velma. She gave shaggy a kiss on the cheek, He smile and looked at her. She blushed and walked away, Shaggy put his hands in his pockets of his grey jacket and he walked away. He walked into the shortcut of the woods nearby the football field to get to his house. He walked in the trail, He stop when he heard something.

*CRACK*

Shaggy was breathless when he turn around, "Oh...Hey fred what are you doing here?" said shaggy. " No what are you doing here...alone?'' said fred getting closer. " Um...going home, duh?" said shaggy. " Oh...I saw you with velma...'' said fred. "And?" said shaggy. " She can't have you..my little shaggy" mutter fred."What?" said shaggy with a confuse face, his heart was racing. In a moment, Fred got shaggy by the neck and push him to a hard tree. " She can't have you! Oh shaggy..." said fred whispering in shaggy's ear. Tears swell up in shaggy's ear, "Oh no...plea-'' shaggy was thrown to the floor. Fred's weight was heavy on top shaggy, Fred got up a little, and starting beating shaggy senseless. Shaggy punch him back, shaggy was weak he knew that, His punches weren't gonna do anything to him. Even though shaggy tried as hard to end this awful nightmare. Shaggy gived up when he felt fred touch him in places that made shaggy want to throw up. Shaggy closed his eyes when his body was turned around, ''Its all a dream...its all a dream...ITS ALL A DREAM!" thought shaggy. He screamed so hard, But fred covered his mouth. Now shaggy knew why he taunted him, always made his life miserable...Now fred made his life a living hell.

Hey i warned you, its gonna get dark...don't worry shaggy is gonna live just damage.

please review! chapter three will come up..


	3. Chapter 3 dead inside

When His life Went Upside Down

Disclaimer: I do not OWN scooby doo! or Foster the People

Summary: Ok so chapter three is here are you guys already into it if yes please review! kinda sad no one hasn't review:( but thanks to scoobygirl thank you for your time of reviewing you rock...oh well here is chapter three i know freaking fred what an *BEEP* but ok here it is oh yea, in this one is a song by Foster the People Helena Beat.

Chapter Three: Dead Inside

Shaggy was on the floor still, Fred already had left. Shaggy sobbed in agony, He slowly got up but he failed and fell down again. Fred had hurt him very bad, Shaggy put the thought away and tried again getting up. He was now standing up, he limped to get his backpack he picked up his pants right, cleaning the dirt off his pants and jacket. Shaggy put on his backpack and limped away to his house. Shaggy went in the back door, which was the basement ( his room). He turn on the light, closing the door behind him. Right away, Shaggy went in the bathroom. Shaggy didnt't want to see his face yet, He got naked first. Shaggy sobbed he had handmarks and bruises all over his body. Finally, Shaggy looked at his face in the mirror. Shaggy frozed in shock, He had a black eye and a busted lip. Shaggy had bruises on face and he was bleeding from his nose. Shaggy breathe in and out hard, He looked down running his fingers through his brown shaggy hair. Shaggy wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He turn on the cold water from his tub. When it got full, He turned it off and got in. Shaggy sat down, His bruised back against the hard wall. Shaggy wanted to scream so hard...but he couldnt. He let out a small scream, and he burst into tears his forehead resting on his kness. Shaggy looked up and cried loudly. He was dead...Dead Inside...

"Sometimes life it takes you by the hair, pulls you down before you know it you fall and your dead again, I've been in places and i won't pretend that i make it out just to fall on my head. Wake up strange and take the walk downstairs, hit the pawn up on the corner and pay for my rent. You know i could not believe my own truth to show 'em what i choose got nothing to lose oh.''

Shaggy got out from the tub, He got dressed in his pajamas. Shaggy was so scared, He doesn't wanna tell anyone what happen to him. Shaggy knew he was in hell, He knew that if he told...Fred would come and do something to him or someone he loved the most, and he didn't want that. Shaggy put the thought away, Shaggy's swelling went away. All there was the brusies and the black eye. Shaggy got ready to sleep, But that whole night shaggy didn't slept. He was damn too scared to even fall asleep, All he did was cry until he finally fell asleep. Shaggy was damage...Damage from inside and out. But he accept what happen to him did happen and he had to kept it as a secret...that's what shaggy thought.

" Yea,yea amd its ok...I tie my hands up to the chair so i don't fall that way. Yea,yea and am alright...i took a sip of something posion but i hold on tight.."

ok that's chapter three maybe afterschoolwhen i get out i'll try to update please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Help Me

When His Life Goes Upside Down

Disclaimer: I don't own scooby doo or Foster The People.

Summary: Ok here is chapter four. PLEASE REVIEW :)

Chapter Four: Help Me..

(FLASHBACK)

"NO! LET ME GO, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sobbed shaggy.

" She can't have you NO ONE!" echoed fred's voice.

Shaggy got up , He gasp in fear. He realize it was a dream, Shaggy breathed in and out very slow and hard, He wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked back to see what time it was, 7:00 am. Shaggy got up, getting dress he wore long black sleeves under his shirt. He covered up himself as much as he can so that no one wasn't suspious of him. Shaggy went upstairs to the house of his parents, He knew he had to make an excuse to why he had bruises on his face and not to mention the still swollen red lips, he wore big black sunglasses and he put his black cap on, practically covering his face. Shaggy's mom was in the kitchen making breakfast, she noticed shaggy. " Oh dear, where were you last night, I was worried sick!" said Mrs. Rogers. '' Sorry mah.. I was at a friend's house." lied shaggy looking down not looking at his own mom in the face. " Oh ok, just let me know next time, you know how your father gets when you don't come home right away." Said Mrs. Rogers. " Of course he is Mr. Sheriff of the fucking town.." Thought shaggy, rolling his eyes. Shaggy hated his dad, His dad always put it in his face of how big he was, and that he had to respect him, that he is THEE man of the law. Mrs. Rogers looked at shaggy, '' Well sit down and take those glasses, and that cap you look like a pervert, for god's sake!" said Mrs. Rogers. "No mah, I dont want too.." said shaggy. Mrs. Rogers looked at shaggy in the face like he just slap her across the face. " What? Norville Rogers, you better take tha-" Mrs. Rogers was quiet when she took off shaggy's hat and sunglasses. ''Oh my..." said Mrs. Rogers. Shaggy yanked the glasses from his mom's hand and he put them back on, also getting the cap from her hands putting on back also. Shaggy left out the back door of the kitchen slamming it super hard. Shaggy knew his mom would be crying already, wondering what happen to her little baby...Shaggy's eyes swell up, he wanted to cry. He looked back and shrug, "If only i could tell my mom..." Thought shaggy.

Gym Class

Shaggy's 2nd period was gym, gosh how much he hated it...Even more because he had class...Class with Fred. Shaggy had wore his gym clothes, but instead exposing his body like he always did, because he would sweat alot, He wore a long grey sweater with grey warm-up pants. Plus he wore his big black sunglasses as gym class had started, He noticed fred was looking at him. Shaggy kept far away from Fred, As far away he could be away from fred. They were in a straight line, as Coach Johnson came in blowing his whistle to shutup all the talking from the guys. " Ok listen up, Today we're gonna play dodgeball and am gonna seprate you al-" Coach Johnson looked at shaggy, " Um, Norville don't you read the damn sign. No Sunglasses." Shaggy sigh, '' Sorry, sir. I can't take them off.'' said shaggy, '' What you think that you look cool, Take 'em off, NOW!'' said Coach Johnson. Shaggy just sigh, and he slowly took off his glasses. Everyone looked at shaggy, suprise to see how bad shaggy's face was. Fred just looked at shaggy, and smile. Inside shaggy was embrassed, Embrassed because everyone would be making bad rumours, and also that he couldn't do nothing about it. "Help Me..." thought shaggy. He burst into tears in the inside of him.

Ok chapter four done! Please Review please! ;D and thank you for reading!

chapter 5 will be up soon...


	5. Chapter 5 Hell

When His Life Goes Upside Down

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCOOBY DOO OR FTP.

Summary: Chapter 5 is here! :)

Chapter 5:

" Take 'em off NOW!" yelled Coach Johnson. Shaggy looked down and slowly took off his sunglasses, putting them by the bleachers. Shaggy just looked down, '' Now look at me, Norville!" said Coach Johnson. Shaggy shrug sadly looking slowly up to Coach Johnson. Everyone gasp, suprised that shaggy's face was so beaten up. " Why do you have bruises on your face?" said Coach Johnson. " Sir, i don't-" " TELL ME." said Coach Johnson. Shaggy shrug slowly and said '' I was robbed and beaten by gang members...'' lied shaggy. Fred smile grew wider, " I see.. Ok well Norville since you talked back, am gonna make you run 5 laps around the gym." said Coach Johnson. "WHAT?" said shaggy, " 10 laps." said Coach Johnson. Shaggy rolled his eyes and started running around the gym. As the rest of the guys played dogeball, Fred look at shaggy as he ran. Shaggy slowed down, he finally finish all ten laps. Shaggy looked up and notice fred, the way he looked at shaggy gave him the chills down the spine. After Coach Johnson blew the whistle and yell shower time, shaggy groan in digust. Shaggy got his sunglasses out and put them back on. Shaggy went in the boy's locker room, Shaggy got to his locker. He open it and took off his grey sweater off, Shaggy had purple-black bruises on his ribs and chest. After he took off his sweater, he notice the guys were looking at the bruises on shaggy's body. Shaggy looked down, then back at them. " Can you look the FUCK away, like i do when you guys are getting naked?" said shaggy, he was getting pissed. Everyone made faces at shaggy and looked away except for Fred. Shaggy looked at Fred and looked down, Shaggy quickly pulled down his pants. He had worster brusies on his legs, Shaggy didn't take off his undies, he wrap his towel around his waist and pulled off the undies. Everyone went to go take a shower, Shaggy took off his sunglasses and went to showered with super cold water. Shaggy closed his eyes as the cold water touched his body, He looked up and felt relief. All sudden shaggy felt hands touch his chest. Shaggy wanted to scream, But shaggy just let it all happen...It was just shaggy and the hands that touch his body. Shaggy turn around, He open his eyes and velma was there looking into his eyes. Shaggy looked into velma's eyes and he closed his eyes, He felt lips touch againgst his, Shaggy open his eyes and it was Fred.

Shaggy got out of the shower, his mind had been playing tricks in his head, but he knew what happen with him behind the curtain while showering was fred..was real. Shaggy got dress in the clothes he had been wearing before gym class started. Shaggy put back on his sunglasses, As he got his backpack and turned around to leave the boy's locker room..Fred wrapped his fingers around shaggy's neck as he push him hard back to the wall. "If you tell anyone...I'll kill you...said fred. Shaggy clenched his jaw hard as he looked into fred's eyes. " I already knew that you sick FUCK!'' yell shaggy. " Oh wow, The pussy wants to stand up for himself. Oh WOW am so scared!" said fred. Shaggy spat on fred's face, Fred punched shaggy in the face super hard that shaggy started bleeding from the nose. Fred nod, " I love it when you try to fight back.." said fred. Fred pushed shaggy down on the benches, Shaggy's eye swell up with tears, Fred unzipped his pants, Shaggy kicked fred in the face. " AH! YOU BITCH!" yell fred. Shaggy got up and ran to leave to the door, when he got to the door fred pushed back the door to keep it closed. " Oh no you don't..'' said fred locking the door. Shaggy screamed but fred covered his mouth..taking him into his hell again.

chapter 5 done please review!


End file.
